Joining the Order of the Phoenix
by GinnytheQueen
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene, Mary and Emmeline join the Order of the Phoenix and talk about it afterwards. { Jily fluff }


From the very second Dumbledore had told them about a group of people that fought undercover in order to defeat Voldemort called 'Order of the Phoenix', James and Sirius had stood up, stating that they wanted to join.  
Lily and Remus had rolled their eyes about their immaturity, but then agreed on joining the so called Order.  
Marlene, Mary and Emmeline were next, 'proud to be fighting' as the pureblood McKinnon had proclaimed, while Peter stood in silence in the corner. After his muttered joining, Dumbledore had explained to the 7th year Gryffindors something more about the Order and promised them that he would have informed about the time and place they'd have to meet for their first meeting as proper members, then had dismissed them.  
And there they were, outside his office, too excited to go to their Common Room.  
«Can you believe it? We're actually part of the resistance! We are doing something to fight him! For real!» Sirius gave James an high five and said, «yes mate, finally.»  
«Godric, Lils aren't you excited?» the Chaser asked his girlfriend, kissing her happily.  
«James!» she yelled, pulling him away.  
«What did I do?»  
«We're right outside the Headmaster's Office, past beyond curfew and you're kissing me like that! You're Head Boy, you must set an example!» she stormed, suddenly angry.  
A mischievous smile appeared on James' face. «Does that mean that we can go snog in my dorm later, Lily?»  
The redhead slapped him in the face and turned to her friends: «Let's go girls, I'm tired.. Oi - Remus you too, I want a word» she grabbed her best friend by the arm and they set off.  
«Whooo Prongs, Moony is stealing your Lilyflower!» Sirius shouted; James laughed but then said, «Hands off, Moony!» and followed.

«Where do you think you're going? You can't get into the girls' dorm, can you?» asked Sirius to Remus.  
«He can, you idiot. He's a bloody prefect! James can too. You and Peter are the only ones who actually can't. Now sorry, but we've got to talk.» answered Lily «and no, James, don't enter. We'll be back in a minute.»  
«Why can Remus go and I can't?» said James sadly.  
«Cause he's a girl» joked Sirius.  
«Cause he's rational. You screw things up. Sorry Jamie.» she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went up to her dorm.  
The boy went to sit on the couch with his arm folded.  
«Jealous» spat Sirius.  
«Oh c'mon Padfoot. You know there's no way I can be jealous of Remus. He's been her best friend for over a year, since Sniv-Snape called her a you-know-what.. I wish she would consider me as a friend too.. not only as her bloke. She still thinks I'm immature in my own special way» the Chaser said, sighing.  
«Mate, you're James-freaking-Potter, you're dating the girl of your dreams and you have the bestest friend in the world, there's no point in being sad»  
«Bestest isn't a word» he replied with a smile on his face «but I get your point, you're right.»  
«Alright, let's just sit here and wait for them to come back» said James pointing at the girls' dormitory.

Lily entered her room still dragging Remus by the arm, followed by Marlene, Mary and Emmeline. They all sat on Emmeline's bed and the redhead started speaking:  
«What on earth do they think they are doing? And you too, Marlene!»  
The others simply stared at her, speechless at her sudden yelling.  
«What do you mean, Lils?» asked Mary.  
«Marlene, James and Sirius! What do you think you three are doing, joining the Order of the Phoenix?» she shouted at Marlene.  
The three girls continued staring at Lily, thinking she'd really gone insane. Remus was the only one who remained calm, the only one who had understood what was going on in his friend's mind.  
«She means that you Marlene and James and Sirius are purebloods and the Death Eaters wouldn't dare attack you, but becoming part of the Order would actually make you the target»  
«Exactly, Remus» she said smiling to him, glad he had understood «The two of them.. they just shouted that they wanted to join this bloody Order without even considering the risks they were taking!»  
«Now calm down, Lils» said Emmeline «you don't want to have an argument with James, do you?»  
«Of course I don't! We've had enough arguments in these past seven years for a lifetime»  
«Good. So get your hopes down, James and Sirius will never _not_ join the Order»  
«Neither won't I!» said Marlene «Listen Lils: honestly, do you think we might ever join the dark side?»  
«Nope» she answered pouting.  
«So what choice do we have? Everyone who doesn't join him is an enemy! Besides, we all want to fight. So don't mope and accept it: we're joining the Order with you. Period.»  
«Why are you so stubborn and determined to get yourselves killed in a war that doesn't concern you?» they just glared at Lily, without even bothering to answer.

«Let's go downstairs» she said, surrending. «I want to spend some alone time with James before I go to bed.»  
Lily heard Mary and Marlene giggle behind her, «So lovely to hear that from our beloved Head Girl!»

James was sitting on the couch with his arms folded when Lily, Remus, Marlene, Mary and Emmeline came back into the Common Room, while Sirius stood opposite to his best friend.  
Lily sat on James' lap and he suddenly relaxed, the others settled down on the armchairs and began talking; soon the Heads were cuddling, so Mary said «Go get a room!» and drove them out.  
They ended up in the Marauders' dorm, where they could cuddle without being interrupted.  
Lily loved being there in James' arms. It made her forget about her worries, it was like they were the only people in the world, she could even forget the war that was going on out there: they were the only thing that mattered.  
«Lils?»  
«Mmm?»  
«See? I was right. Earlier, outside Dumbledore's office. I told you we would've come snogging in my dorm!»  
A moment later something hit him on the face.  
«Oh c'mon Lily! You can't just hit me for everything I say!»  
She laughed, with a naughty smile on her face.  
«Don't say anything too foolish, then.»  
And she was kissing him again.


End file.
